badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Real World Mash Up
I was eating one night in bed. I had stolen my mum's pasta. Suddenly all the creepy pasta's came out and said " WE KILL U ". I did what anyone would do here. I made a back flip out of the god damn window and ran to the local gun shop. My mum came up stairs to clean up my room and she saw Je ff the Killer. She loved things being clean. I didn't know where the other pasta's went. She took one look at Jeff and through a sock at him. IT'S YOUR TIME TO DIE THE LAUNDRY! She shouted in her loudest voice. AND WHAT IS THAT YOUR WEARING!?. Jeff was stunned that she wasn't scared. Do U No Think Me is Scarys? Asked Jeff. The only thing scary about you mister is y our English! Now do the laundry and clean your room! And for goodness sake do something about your eyes!. You scared the dog!. Jeff was upset and pulled out his knife from his pocket. He made a evil laugh and went to stab my mum. She noticed the scruffy bloody dirty knife in Jeff's hand and she took it right off him. Have you not seen this mister!? This is so dirty! You don't know where this has been and who has been stabbed to death with it! Shouted my mum. Sorry mama said Jeff sadly looking at his toe. Jeff was soon sent to bed when she found out he murdered the next door neighbours cat. Jeff was finally being over powered. By my mum!. Because we didn't live near a forest Slender was lost in the streets. Every time he asked for directions the person ran off screaming. Slender was sad because of this. He would communicate by hand signals. Then he went into a shopping mall where he asked a man in a Apple Shop for directions. The man ran off screaming and he had dropped his Ipad onto the floor. Slender picked up this strange device. He didn't really understand it. He turned it on and swiped the screen and Siri came on. Slender was shocked. He asked for the nearest orphanage by typing a message to him. The nearest orphanage is Slender Hills Orphanage. Siri wasn't so up to date because the orphanage closed in 1999 due to scaring kids and noises being heard. Probably because of the kid that got murdered in 1987 by a strange man. Slender loved the sound of it and set off on his own adventure. Meanwhile Foxy The Pirate was walking around the restaurant area of the town. He found a place named Chuck-E-Cheese and entered the building. Foxy was astonished by all the arcade games. A mascot came along to Foxy and started dancing in front of him. Ha ha ha I'm Chuck-E-Cheese come dance with me! Said the mascot. Foxy screamed in the mascots face making the suit come off showing a skinny naked man. The man ran off crying. A voice shouted security!. 2 guards came and started taking foxy away. You can't do that! It's against the rules! Now get out! Said the guard. Then the animatronics started coming alive and walked over to Foxy. Relax everybody I've got this said Chuck-E-Cheese and then a fight started. Soon Foxy and the old Chuck-E-Cheese got arrested. They were sentenced to life after Foxy made a game named Five Nights at Freddy's because Chuck-E-Cheese sued the pants of them. The old Chuck-E-Cheese helped make the game because he became a vicious drunk and drug taker. Slender finally arrived at the orphanage and was really really happy!. He noticed that everyone was gone. Everything was still there. Slender was scared. He went into a room where a baby ghost led in a bed. Slender went towards the baby and picked him up. This was weird because he was a ghost. But Slender is very special. The baby started crying and blood came out of it's eyes and it started to melt with blood and guts coming out of it. Slender dropped it onto the floor. And started to head to the door. The doors closed really fast and Slender knew it was scare or be scared. He chose to scare the ghost. But the ghost chose the same thing. Who will scare the most?. I was at the gun shop waiting to be served. A strange man came out. I though he was a creepypasta. But he gave me a gun. I noticed he didn't have a left arm. I asked him why. He said he was mistook for a creepypasta once. He said that this has happened before. He said I need to get them back into the pasta before it goes cold. I payed the man and grabbed a Machine Gun and ran put of the shop and headed back to my house. *Part 2 Coming Soon* Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Slender Man Category:Jeff the Killer